Eifersucht, der Weg zum Glück?
by Daisyduck1000
Summary: Sequel zu der Folge "Ringkampf" (7x17) von The Closer … dass Andy und Provenza die Verdächtige an ihrer Oberweite erkannt habe gefällt Sharon gar nicht ;-) (Ich wie? die wohl schlimmste Zusammenfassung) sagt mir mal was ihr von dem Kurzen Anfang haltet wäre meine erste FF :)
1. Chapter 1

Sharon stand im Pausenraum und machte sich einen Tee. Äußerlich war sie die Ruhe selbst doch innerlich tobte sie vor Wut, _Männer sind doch alle gleich _dachte sie. _kaum ist es weiblich, jung, blond und hat eine Gewisse Oberweite setzt bei Männern das Gehirn aus vorallem bei Männern wie Provenza und Leutnant Flynn. Leutnant Flynn, _dachte sie und sofort schweiften ihre Gedanken zu den Situation wo er nicht Leutnant Flynn sondern einfach nur Andy war. Der humorvolle Andy, der sie zum lachen brachte während sie im Pausenraum ihren Tee machte und der charmante Andy. Doch im Elektronikraum wurde ihr wieder bewusst wie Flynn eigentlich tickte, natürlich musste er die Verdächtige an ihrer Oberweite wieder erkennen, woran auch sonst.

„Captain?" Andy stand plötzlich in der Tür zum Pausenraum.

„Mist!" Sharon drehte sich etwas zu schnell um und stieß mit ihrer Hand gegen den Wasserkocher, wessen kochender Inhalt sich in Sekunden über die Arbeitsplatte und ihre Hand verteilte. Andy reagierte sofort und nahm ihre Hand er führte sie zum Waschbecken und stellte kaltes Wasser an um ihre Hand darunter zu kühlen. Sharon würdigte ihm kein Blick, sie wusste wenn sie jetzt schwach werden würde hätte sie verloren.

„Es tut mir leid. Tut es sehr weh?" Andy versuchte Sharon in die Augen zusehen doch sie schaute auf ihre verbrannte Hand, „Sharon? Du solltest damit zum Arzt." seine Stimme klang besorgt doch sie blieb kühl auch wenn er sie vertraulich mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

„Danke Leutnant, aber hätten sie mich nicht so erschreckt wäre dass ganze nicht passiert!" fauchte sie ihn an und stürmte aus dem Pausenraum. Direkt zum Fahrstuhl.

_Wie konnte ihr dass nur passieren? Warum? Sie war Sharon Raydor und Nichts und Niemand konnte sie aus der Fassung bringen. Niemand! Auch kein Leutnant namens Andy Flynn. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo 2. Kapitel, ist diesmal auch ein wenig länger ich bemüh mich echt und versuche mich ranzuhalten, aber ich habe noch keinen Plan wie die Story so weitergehen wird. Danke erstmal für die lieben Reviews ich hoffe dass Kapitel gefällt euch! :) **

Im Pausenraum stand immer noch ein sichtlich irritierter Andy.

_Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte er ihr irgendetwas getan? In letzter Zeit lief doch alles super, sie verstanden sich immer besser. Schon länger war von „Darth Raydor" nichts mehr zu spüren. Sharon wurde immer lockerer im Umgang mit Andy und seinen Kollegen. Und Andy sah sie in einem ganz anderem Licht. Er sah nur noch ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen, die in anstrahlten. Das volle rotbraune Haar und ihre Beine, diese Beine. Und auch vor nicht mal einer Stunde hatten sie sich super verstanden, er sah noch immer die Freude in ihren Augen als sie mit dem Beweis von dem Spaziergang wieder zurückkehrten. Doch schnell holte er sich wieder auf die Boden der Tatsachen zurück, warum zeigte sie ihm jetzt die kalte Schulter?_

„Andy?"

Liz stand in der Tür des Pausenraums, doch Andy schien in Gedanken versunken.

„Hallo? Erde an Andy!"

Wild fuchtelte Liz mit ihrer Hand vor Andys Gesicht immer noch keine Reaktion.

Andy wurde von einem lauten Kläffen aus den Gedanken gerissen und räusperte sich. Und sah Liz die direkt vor ihm stand.

„Oh hey, Liz. Alles klar?"

„Ja bei mir schon aber du machst nicht gerade den Eindruck. Was ist hier eigentlich passiert?"

Liz begutachtete die Pfütze auf dem Boden und den umgekippten Wasserkocher.

Andy folgte ihrem Blick.

„Oh ehm Sha.. ich meine Captain Raydor hat versehentlich den Wasserkocher umgestoßen."

Andy schnappte sich ein Lappen, kniete sich hin und fing an das Malheur zu beseitigen.

„Ah ich verstehe.. Sharon."

„Wie bitte?"

Andy blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ich mein ja nur, diese Blicke, die ihr euch beim Spaziergang zugeworfen habt, ihr wart schon sehr harmonisch... nun ja ich will ja nicht vorschnell urteilen aber ganz egal scheint ihr euch nicht zu sein oder?"

Liz zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich ehm ich meine wir, wir verstehe uns nur gut. Ich meine ist auch besser fürs Arbeitsklima und so. Oder nicht?"

Andy war ja klar das Sharon ihm nicht egal war, aber er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Sharon eventuell dasselbe empfinden könnte. Geschweige denn Liz hatte recht.

„Naja ich verschwinde mal lieber, bevor Louis mich hier persönlich vor die Tür setzt."

Liz schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken. Sie ging auf Andy zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich, Flynn erwiderte die Umarmung schließlich kannte er Liz solange wie Provenza und sie war die eine der vier Ehefrauen seines Kollegen mit der er sich immer am besten verstanden hatte.

„War schön dich mal wieder gesehen zu haben Andrew und lass mal von dir hören. Ach übrigens wenn eine Frau so eifersüchtig wird, dann bist du ihr definitiv nicht egal."

Liz zwinkerte Andy noch zu bevor sie aus dem Pausenraum verschwand.

Andy machte sich wieder daran die Pfütze zu beseitigen doch mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz woanders.. _Sharon und Eifersüchtig? Aber auf was oder besser gesagt auf wen? Und empfand sie wirklich genauso viel für ihn wie er für sie? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Ich melde mich mal wieder.. leider ist das Kapitel wieder so kurz aber ich hab momentan leider Stress und komme nicht dazu meine Ideen alle so aufs "Papier" zu bringen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Nachsicht, denn alles schwirrt in meinem Kopf :) LG und trotzdem viel Spaß :-D**

Liz ging gut gelaunt Richtung Fahrstuhl, wäre doch gelacht wenn sie diese beiden nicht zusammen bringen würde.

Es war schließlich offensichtlich, dass sich die beiden nicht egal waren.

Nur waren sie beide zu blind es zu sehen zu mindestens Andy.

Sharon stand immer noch vor dem Fahrstuhl und wartete, ein genervter Seufzer entwich ihr als sie eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme vernahm und ein noch bekannteres Grunzen von Frank, _na klasse das brauch' ich jetzt am_ _wenigsten._

„Oh. Hallo, Sharon."

Liz lächelte sie an.

Sharon räusperte sich kurz.

„Oh hallo Liz..und Frank.", sie nickte dem Hund entgegen.

„Gehen sie schon wieder?"

Sharon versuchte ihre Emotionen bei sich zu lassen und setzte die „Captainsmaske" auf.

„Oh ja, Louis hat mir Geld gegeben. Bald wird es meinem süßen Franky wieder besser gehen oder?"

Liz bückte sich zu Frank und liebkoste in herzlich, wofür Sharon nur ein Augenrolle übrig hatte. Liz wendete sich wieder Sharon zu.

„Oh aber erzählen Sie mal wie lange sind sie schon mit Andrew zusammen? Louis hatte mir gar nichts erzählt."

„Bitte Was?"

Sharon war fassungslos, sie wusste nicht wie es um sie geschah... _wie kommt Liz bitte auf diese Idee, Andy und Ich? Ein Paar? _

„Naja also ich dachte..."

Liz beging langsam zu erklären und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, ein wenig musste sie Sharon schon schmoren lassen.

„...So wie ihr euch anseht, die Blicke wenn ihr euch unbeobachtet fühlt, diese kleinen Gesten.."

Liz tat als würde sie nachdenken und weitere Gründe suchen.. während Sharon Hirn in hoch touren arbeitete.. _Ist es so offensichtlich? Sieht man es mir an? Ich meine bis jetzt hat es niemand bemerkt.. leider_.. dachte sie weiter.

„Ach und die Sache im Elektronikraum.."

Liz lachte leicht.

„Ich dachte sie platzen gleich vor Eifersucht. Ich meine wäre ich noch mit Louis zusammen hätte ich wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert."

Mit einem Zwinkern verschwand Liz im mittlerweile angekommenen Aufzug. Und ließ eine Verdutze und geschockte Sharon zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Leute dass es so lange gedauert hat und wieder so kurz ist. Aber ich hänge total in der Luft und weiss nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll, die Ideen sind da aber an der Umsetzung hapert es ein wenig.. Ich hoffe euch gefallen die paar Zeilen trotzdem :)**

Sharon stand immer noch wie in Trance vor dem Aufzug, bis eine Hand sie leicht am Oberarm berührte.

„Sharon?" flüsterte Andy kaum hörbar.

Sharon erschrak und drehte sich um sodass sie Andy direkt in die Augen schaute.

„Was.. Was ist?"

Sie musste sich konzentrieren um sich nicht völlig zu blamieren.._Na toll kaum ist er in meiner Nähe setz bei mir alles aus._ Andy atmete tief ein und räusperte sich.

„Können wir reden? Ich könnte was kochen oder wir können in ein Restaurant gehen."

Er lächelte sie an, seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Oberarm und strich langsam auf und ab.

„Andy ich..."

Sharon konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden da plötzlich Provenza im Flur auftauchte. Instinktiv zog Andy seinen Arm zurück und Sharon durch fuhr eine Käte.

„Hey Flynn, da ich heute wohl die spendier Hosen an habe gebe ich ne Runde aus. Kommst du mit? Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunden bei Joe's. Den Abend ausklingen lassen mit den Jungs und dem Chief. Vielleicht ist ja diesmal was hübsches unkriminelles dabei."

Geschickt ignorierte er Raydor und zwinkerte Flynn zu.

Flynn räusperte sich und Sharon zog ihren Blazer glatt. Bei dem Gedanken das Flynn sich mit einem jungen hübschen Ding amüsieren würde wurde ihr Schlecht. Jetzt bloß weg hier.

„Captain, würden sie uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

Flynn lächelte sie an was Provenza nur mit einem Augenrollen kommentierte.

_Ja klar, jetzt soll ich ihm auch noch zu sehen wie er mit einer anderen flirtet nein Danke._

Entschlossen drehte sie sich zur Fahrstuhltür.

„Danke Leutnant, aber ich glaube es ist keine Gute Idee.." doch sie wurde wieder einmal von Provenza unterbrochen.

„..Einmal im Leben muss ich ihr Recht geben Flynn. Also in einer halben Stunde bei Joe's."

Provenza machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder in den Murderroom um seine Sachen zu holen.

„Er ist ein Vollidiot." kommentierte Flynn mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Es tut mir Leid Sharon."

Er suchte ihren Blick. Doch sie wich aus.

„Er hat doch recht, ich bin nicht gerade beliebt in ihrem Team außerdem müsste ich mich noch umziehen. Danke Andy aber heute nicht." mit diesen Worten verschwand Sharon im Fahrstuhl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Es läuft jetzt muss ich nur dran bleiben :-) und ich muss mich mal für die lieben Reviews bedanken :) **

Andy wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte ihr hinter her? Sie in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte sie schließlich nicht bedrängen und Sharon hatte ihm gerade mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie jetzt lieber alleine sein wollte.

Langsam trottete er mit gesenkten Kopf in der Murderroom zurück und wurde dort schon von seinen Kollegen erwartet.

„Ah da ist er ja endlich, könnte sich der Herr mal ein wenig beeilen oder brauchst du nochmal eine Extraeinladung?"

Provenza empfing ihn mit offenen Armen und rauschte dann an ihm vorbei. Der Rest des Squads folgte ihm bis auf den Chief.

„Andy? Ist alles Okay?" vorsichtig legte Brenda eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Ja sicher Chief."

Andy räusperte sich und schnappte seine Jacke.

„Darf ich bitten?"

Er überging seine Emotionen, grinste Brenda an und bot seinen Arm an worauf Brenda sich sofort einhakte.

„So kenne ich sie Andy." Brenda löschte das Licht uns beide machten sich auf den Weg zu den Parkplätzen.

Sharon saß in ihrem Büro und versuchte sich mit den liegen gebliebenen Berichten zu beschäftigen, was vergeblich war.

Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab... Andy, gerade flirtete er wahrscheinlich mit einer jungen Blondinen während er von Provenza angefeuert werden würden. Dabei zog sich ihr Magen abermals zusammen, aber mit welchem Recht? Schließlich war sie nicht mit Andy zusammen auch wenn es auf Liz Provenza so zu wirken schien. Nein zusammen waren sie nicht aber Sharon hegte definitiv tiefere Gefühle für ihn.

Sharon wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja bitte?"

Sharon räusperte sich kurz und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Ehm Captain, wir machen jetzt Feierabend."

Seargent Elliot stand in der Tür.

„Genießen sie ihren Feierabend Sergeant."

Sharon lächelte ihren Mitarbeiter zu.

„Danke Captain." Elliot war sichtlich verunsichert.

„Ist noch etwas?" Sharon hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also ehm Captain.. wir ähm... wir gehen noch ein Feierabendbier trinken und wollten fragen ..ähm.. ob sich uns begleiten wollen?" erleichtert lächelte Elliot sie an.

Sharon war etwas überrascht aber fand es auch rührend dass ihr Squad sie einlud... wie sollte sie da nein sagen. Heute könnte sie sich eh nicht mehr konzentrieren.

„Liebend gern Sergeant."

Sharon erwiderte das lächeln.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?"

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Die LAPD Standartbar, Joe's die kennen sie doch sicher oder?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein, die kenne ich nicht aber ich werde ihnen einfach hinter her fahren."

Sharon war es etwas unangenehm, dass sie die LAPD Standartbar nicht kannte, aber wie sollte sie diese auch kennen.

„Okay."

Elliot ließ ihr den Vortritt aus ihrem Büro und die Abteilung der Internal Affairs machte sich auf den Weg.

Das ganze Major Crimes Team saß versammelt an einem Tisch im Joe's.

Andy der als einziger nüchtern war amüsierte sich über seine Angeheiterten Kollegen, Tao disskutierte mit Buzz über die neueste Technik, der Chief und Gabriel hörten sich mal wieder alte Kamellen von Provenza an und Sanchez unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer jungen brünetten Dame die sich dazu gesellt hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er Provenza „Ei, Ei, Ei, was seh ich da den lieben Sergeant und den Rest der Ratten."

Provenza hob sein Bier und der Sergeant kam direkt auf den Tisch zu.

Andy fiel nur eine Person in der Truppe auf.. Sharon.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot grinste breit "Mein Lieber Leutenant, wollen wir die Akte gleick erweitern? Beamtenbeleidigung vielleicht?"

"Lass doch die Flaxen Junge, kommt setzt euch zu uns." Provenza rutschte ein wenig und zog Andy mit sich.

"Captain setzten sie sich doch." Ellitot lächelte Sharon an und zeigte auf den Platz neben Andy,

"Wenn mein Onkel einen Platz, an einen der Inneren Abteilung anbietet, sollte man das ausnutzen."

Sharon war unsicher und blieb stehen, aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, dass Andy sie genau beobachtete.

"Captain? Leutenant Flynn hat zwar eine dickere Akte, aber beißen tut er nicht." Elliot sah sie an, sie musste schmunzeln.

"Ja sicher." Sharon schaute verlegen und rutschte neben Andy in die Bank, die anderen FID Agenten setzten sich ebenfalls.

Provenza bekam von seinen Kollegen, direkt Querschläge, dass sein Neffe ausgerechnet beim FID war, es wurde getrunken und gelacht, die Teams verstanden sich Privat doch sher gut, wie sie fest stellten. Allerdings war es für Sharon eine Qual. Mit der Zeit wurde sie immer näher an Andy gedrückt, sie konnte sein After-Shave riechen und ab und zu berührten sich ihre Oberschenkel. _Oh man wie soll ich den Abend nur überleben?_

Auch für Andy war es nicht einfacher, er wusste nicht mit ihr umzugehen. Er wollte mit ihr reden, aber nicht vor dem Team.

"Sharon möchten sie vielleicht auch ein Glas Wein?"

Beide wurden von Brendas Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen. Sharon räusperte sich kurz. _Vielleicht kann ich ja bei einem Glas ein wenig entspannen._ Sie holte tief Luft.

"Ja gerne Chief." sie lächelte freundlich.

Brenda orderte zwei Gläser, sie reichte Sharon dann das gebrachte Glas rüber. Sharon musste sich leicht über den Tisch lehnen um das Glas entgegen zu nehmen, dabei stütze sie sich unbewusst auf Andys Oberschenkel ab. Als sie sich wieder setzte bemerkte sie erst ihren "Faux Pas". _Oh mein Gott_. Die Sache blieb von den anderen nicht bemerkt doch als sie Andy ansah sah er ihr genau in die Augen. Andy hatte die zarte Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel gar nicht bemerkt, bis sich Sharon weiter vorbeugte und er ihr Shampoo riechen konnnte.

"Es tut mir leid." Sharon schaute Andy jetz auch in die Augen, ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken.

Andy wollte grade ansetzten ihr zu antworten, als Provenza ihm auf die Schulte klopfte.

"Hey Flynn, blond und vollbusig auf halb neun." Andy wendete seinen Blick von Sharon ab und folgte dem seines Freundes.

Da stand eine junge blonde Frau, an der Bar. Sie war hübsch keine Frage aber er hatte ja nun schon seit längerer Zeit nur Augen für Sharon.

"Kumpel, dann mal ran da." Andy zwinkerte seinen Freund zu. Der Aufstand und richtung Bar ging.

Andy wendete sich wieder Sharon zu die ihr Glas bereits ausgetrunken hatte und sich ein weiteres bestellte.

Sharon kippte das erste Glas sofort runter als sie das junge Ding an der Bar sah, und Andy sie anscheinend sehr hübsch fand. _Ich glaube ein Glas reicht heute nicht._ Der Abend verlief noch feucht fröhlich Sanchez blieb an der hübschen Brünetten dran, Provenza flirttete ausgebieg mit der jungen Blondinen, die beiden Teams unterhielten sich und flaxten rum und Sharon trank ein Glas nach dem anderen. Jedoch stellte sie fest, dass der Wein sie doch sehr, sehr locker wurde. Alles an Andy verursachte mitlerweile ein kribbeln in ihrer unteren Körperregion. _Ich muss hier raus sonst brauch ich morgen niemanden unter die Augen treten. _Sie stand auf und zog sich ihren Mantel an, sie legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch und wollte sich verabschieden.

"Ich werden jetzt mal fahren, es war wirklich ein netter Abend." Sie musste sich doch sehr konzentrieren um nicht gleich umzufallen.

"Captain, sie könne unter keinen Umständen so Autofahren wollen." Brenda mischte sich ein.

"Andy könnten sie den Captain nicht fahren?" Brenda sah Andy erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja sicher kann ich das. " Andy räusperte sich und sah Sharon an, ihr Blick verriet wie unwohl sich Sharon fühlte. Andereseits wusste er auch, dass sie zu betrunken war und wollte nur, dass sie sicher nach Hause kam.

Sharon hätte am liebsten nein gesagt, aber sie wusste dass sich nicht mehr fahren konnte und das Bargeld für das Taxi hatte sie bereits auf den Tisch gelegt.

"In Ordnung. Bis Morgen dann."

_Naja vielleicht wirds ja nicht schlimm. Auf jedenfall muss ich an die frische Luft._ Sharon verließ gefolgt von Andy die Bar. Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen, versuchte sie Andys Auto ausfindig zu machen, konnte es aber nicht sehen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken.

"Kommen sie hier vorne."

Sharon fühlte sofort, wie warm ihr ums Herz wurde als sie seine Körperwärme an ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie wusste nicht ob es der Alkohol war oder sie einfach nur übermütig war. Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Andy um schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Andy konnte es gar nicht glauben und bevor er es realisierte, machte Sharon einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an. _Okay jetzt ist alles gelaufen, Sharon Raydor reiß dich zusammen!_

"Andy...es.. ich.. es tut mir..." doch noch bevor Sharon den Satz beenden konnte, zog Andy sie wieder an sich und presste dieses mal seine Lippen auf ihre. Sharon schlung wieder die Arme um seinen Hals, wärend Andys Hände ihren Rücken streichelten. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger und Andys Hände rutschen immer tiefer während Sharon, mit ihren Fingern duch seine Haare glitt. An Sharons Po angekommen zog er sie näher an sich und Sharon konnte die Beule in seiner Hose spüren, was sie nur noch mehr elektrisierte. Als die beiden sich aus der Atemnot heraus trennten sahen sie sich tief in die Augen und lächelten sich an.


	7. Chapter 7

**So da bin ich mal wieder, tut mir leid, dass es immer so lange dauert, aber ich habe momentanziemlich Stress. Aber als Entschädigung gibts heute mal drei Kapitel auch wenn diese nicht gerade lang sind. :) **

**Und ich möchte mich einmal für die lieben Reviews bedanken :***

„Ich werde dich jetzt nach Hause bringen." Andy strich Sharon eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und nahm ihre Hand. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu seinem Auto. Sharon sagte kein Wort, sie musste die ganzen Zeit lächeln. Auch Andy grinste die ganze Zeit.

Am Auto angekommen, hielt Andy Sharon die Beifahrertür auf, Sharon ließ sich in den Sitz gleiten und schaute nochmals zu Andy und direkt in seine funkelnden Augen, sie sah dort etwas funkelndes, leidenschaftliches. Plötzlich war sie wieder nüchtern zu mindestens hatte sie wieder in die Realität gefunden. _Was erwartet er jetzt wohl von mir? Wenn er mich jetzt nach Hause bringt und mich dann auch noch zur Tür bringen will? _

Andy stieg ebenfalls ins Auto, als er saß schaute er zu Sharon rüber, doch sie starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. _Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. Bereut sie es?_

„Sharon ist alles okay?"

Sharon wurde durch Andys Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen, doch sie hatte nicht mitbekommen was er fragte:

„Entschuldigung ich war gerade in Gedanken"

„Das habe ich gemerkt." Andy sah sie an.

„Ich habe gefragt ob alles okay ist?"

„Oh ja, ja natürlich. Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig." redete sich Sharon raus, „Kommt wahrscheinlich vom Alkohol, ich habe lang nicht mehr so viel getrunken." sie lachte nervös, in der Hoffnung Andy würde ihr nichts anmerken. „Ich will einfach nur ins Bett."

Andy nickte und startete das Auto und fuhr auf den Highway.


	8. Chapter 8

„Nein! Das glaub ich nicht." Brenda Leigh Johnson war geschockt, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem was Gabriel gerade erzählte.

„Ob sie es glauben oder nicht Chief, ich habe die beiden gesehen, draußen, auf dem Parkplatz. Sie haben herumgeknutscht wie zwei Teenager." Gabriel lachte, er selber hätte es auch nicht geglaubt, hätte er nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie Andy und der Captain sich geküsst haben.

„Aber lassen sie das ganze bloß nicht Provenza wissen, Sie wissen doch wie er reagiert wenn es um den Captain geht." Brenda lehnte sich zu Gabriel rüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr in der Hoffnung niemand würde es hören. Doch leider wurde ihr ein Strich durch die Richtung gemacht.

„Was soll ich nicht wissen? Und was hat das ganze mit dem Captain zu tun?" Provenza stand hinter Brenda und grummelte.

„Mist!"

Provenza zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ehm, der Captain wird wohl noch länger bei uns in der Abteilung bleiben." sprudelte es aus Gabriel heraus.

Brenda guckte ihn entgeistert an.

„Na toll, ich will endlich wieder mal in Ruhe arbeiten können, ohne das diese Hexe durch den Murderroom, das Leichenschauhaus oder UNSERE Tatorte schleicht!" Provenza, der sich inzwischen gesetzt hatte, schlug vor Wut auf den Tisch. Er hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Was ist los Onkel Louie?" Elliot fragte seinen Onkel vom anderen Ende des Tisches.

„Eure tolle Chefin Raydor ist los!" grummelte der alte Mann.

„Warum? Was hat sie dir denn jetzt schon wieder angetahn" Elliot grinste nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Sie mischt sich in Dinge ein die sie nichts angehen!"

„Aber das ist doch nichts Neues für dich Onkelchen." Elliot lachte, „Ich dachte schon es hätte was mit der Sache auf den Parkplatz zu tun."

„Welche Sache auf welchem Parkplatz?" Provenza wurde plötzlich hellhörig.

„Naja Captain Raydor und dein Kumpel Flynn."

„Was hat Flynn mit der Sache zutun?"

„Naja immerhin gehören meistens zwei dazu."

„Wozu? WAS IST HIER LOS?" Provenza wurde immer wütender und seine Kopffarbe glich der einer Tomate.

„Naja, zum herumknutschen. Hat dein Kollege da grade erzählt." Elliot zeigte auf Gabriel, der ganz klein wurde.

Brenda räusperte sich und wollte grade etwas sagen doch sie wurde von Provenza unterbrochen.

„Ich bringe die beiden UM!" Provenza spring auf und stürmte aus dem Pub, sofort kramte er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Flynns Nummer.

„Geh ran du Idiot."


	9. Chapter 9

Die Autofahrt zwischen Sharon und Andy verlief ohne weitere Worte. Keiner der beiden traute sich etwas zu sagen, die Stimmung war angespannt.

Flynns Handyklingelton durchbrach die Stille. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren und zog es aus seiner Jackentasche. Er schaute auf den Display -Provenza ruft an-.

„Es ist nur Provenza, er lachte nervös und steckte sein Handy wieder in die Tasche.

Andy konzentrierte sich auf die Fahrt, konnte aber aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Sharon ihn ansah.

Sharon machte sich Gedanken, in ein paar Minuten würden sie bei ihr ankommen.

_Soll ich mich schnell verabschieden? Soll ich ihm einen Abschiedskuss geben? Soll ich ihn nach oben bitten? Oh nein das auf gar keinen Fall. Aber ich möchte nicht das er geht. Oh Sharon komm mal runter, du benimmst dich wie ein frisch verliebter Teenager. _

Doch Sharon war wirklich überfordert, der Jack saß immer noch in ihrem Unterbewusst sein und meldete sich ab und zu, dann wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie sie von dem letzten man den sie geliebt hatte verletzt wurde. Doch war Andy anders? Seine FID Akte war dicker als ein Lexikon, aber er hatte sich mit der Zeit geändert.

Wieder wurde sie durch Andy aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„So da wären wir." Andy räusperte sich als er merkte dass Sharon wieder in ihren Gedanken verloren war, sie sah wunderschön aus in dem Mondschein, der durch die Frontscheibe kam.

„Ja. Ehm danke Andy. Andy ich..." Sharon sammelte sich und setzet erneut an, „Andy ich...es ist so." Doch Sie wurde von Flynns Klingeldem Handy unterbrochen.

Andy zog es erneut aus seiner Jackentasche und sah das Provenza wieder versuchte ihn anzurufen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dran gehen, ich gehe jetzt hoch, danke für das Nach Hause fahren."

Sharon war froh, dass sie die Flucht ergreifen konnte, sie musste aus der ganzen Situation raus. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Andy gemacht.

„Warte." Andy drückte seinen Partner weg und hielt Sharons Hand fest. Dies zwang sie dazu sich wieder umzudrehen. Kaum sah sie Andy an, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Sie gab nach und beugte sich weiter zu Andy rüber um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Andy ließ ihre Hand los und hielt sie am Nacken. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Sharon fuhr ihre Hand Andys Oberschenkel hoch.

Sie wusste nicht warum aber sie verlor bei diesem Mann die Kontrolle, alle Gedanken waren über Bord geworfen, als er seine andere Hand nutze um ihre Oberschenkel entlang zu streichen. Die beiden mussten sich kurz trennen, da ihnen die Luft ausgegangen war, doch kaum hatten sie Luft geholt presste Sharon ihre Lippen dieses mal auf Andys, sie beugte sich immer weiter zu ihm rüber bis die Mittelkonsole des Auto im weg war, doch Andy scheute nicht lange und half ihr über diese zu klettern. Sharon war insgeheim froh, dass sie regelmäßig Yoga machte. Sie saß auf Andys schoss und die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen. Beide sahen bei dem jeweils anderen die Leidenschaft und das verlangen.

Doch dann sah Andy sie fragend an, er sah ihn ihren Augen die Leidenschaft, doch er wollte nicht dass sie etwas bereuen würde. Auch wenn er wusste, das sie dasselbe wollte wie er.

„Andy, ja ich will, aber nicht hier." Sharon konnte seine Frage aus seinen Augen ablesen, sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sie öffnete seine Autotür und kletterte von seinem Schoss gleichzeitig griff sie nach seiner Hand und ihre Handtasche. Sie zog Andy aus dem Auto und an sie ran. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal leidenschaftlich und ging mit ihm Richtung Gebäude.

Andy merkte nicht, dass während ihrer kleinen Make Out Session, sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche gerutscht war, es lag auf dem Fahrersitz seines Wagens und klingelte vor sich hin.


	10. Chapter 10

Es tut mir Soooo leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber mir fehlen einfach die Ideen... Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem! Und danke für die lieben Reviews ihr süßen :*

Provenza kochte vor Wut. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was sein bester Kumpel für ein Idiot war sich auf diese Person einzulassen.

„Verdammt." Provenza ging zurück in den Pub und knallte sein Handy auf den Tisch sodass alle Anwesenden aufschreckten und ihn mit großen Augen anstarrten.

„Wieso guckt ihr so?", fragte er mit grimmiger Miene, „Bin ich etwa der einzige der ein Problem damit hat?"

„Naja Onkelchen," Elliot war der erste der seine Worte wieder fand, „Die beiden sind erwachsen."

„Ach euch kann man doch vergessen, ich kläre das jetzt." Provenza wollte gerade aufstehen als er von Brends zurückgehalten wurde.

„Leutnant, ich glaube das lassen sie jetzt lieber. Sie sind auch nicht mehr nüchtern und wenn sie das Bedürfnis haben etwas klären zu wollen, denke ich das Morgen auch noch ein Tag ist oder?" Sie lächelte ihn an, worauf Provenza sich hinsetze und sich einen Kurzen bestellte. Die anderen waren schnell wieder in ihren Gesprächen vertieft und keiner Verschwendete eine Sekunde damit an Raydor und Flynn zu denken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auf den Weg in Sharons Wohnung konnten sie beiden kaum die Finger voneinander lassen, immer wieder berührten sie sich, umarmten und küssten sie sich.

Vor der Wohnungstür angekommen kramte Sharon ihren Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche, Andy ergriff die Chance und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Sharon bekam eine Gänsehaut sie suchte ihren Schlüssel fand ihn aber nicht.

„In deiner Jackentasche?" fragte Andy kurz bevor er sie wieder mit zarten küssen bedeckte.

„Andy ich..." Sharon drehte sich in seinen Armen, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte „..kann mich nicht konzentrieren." Sie kicherte wie ein verliebter Teenager bevor Andy ihre Lippen mit seinen bedeckte. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen und vertiefte den Kuss, Sharon legte ihre Arme um Andys Nacken und wurde von ihm mit einen rums gegen die Wohnungstür gedrückt. Langsam fuhr Andy seine Hand an ihren, ihm endlos scheinenden Beinen hoch, bis er ihren Po erreichte. Als plötzlich die Tür auf ging und beide beinahe umgefallen wären. Andy hielt Sharon fest, mit den Armen um ihre Taille gelegt. Er starrte in die Wohnung.

„Was?" Sharon drehte sich um ebenfalls zu sehen können was los war. Sie folgte Andy Blick und starrte in ein ihr nicht unbekanntes Gesicht.

So das wärs erstmal aber mich würden eure Ideen interessieren, wer den unsere beiden Officer in Sharons Wohnung empfängt :)


End file.
